Hocus Pocus: The good witch
by Lilith Deckerstar
Summary: Happy Twenty Five years of Hocus Pocus. My story is set in the events of Hocus Pocus and is about if there was a fourth sanderson sister that was good. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

In the village of Salem, in the year 1693, a young boy named Thackery Binx awakens, after hearing a rustling outside their window, and looks around the room and sees that his sister nowhere in sight.

"Emily? Emily?!" He calls out, but as he waits for a response he hears the sultry voice of Sarah Sanderson, He then jumps out of bed and runs outside and calls again, "Emily?"

Thackery spots his friend, Elijah, and runs to him," Elijah! Elijah, hast thou seen my sister, Emily?" he asked.

"Nay," Elijah answered," but look." He points to smoke coming from the woods." They conjure."

Thackeray looks and sees Emily following Sarah into the woods, " Oh God, the woods!" He runs closer to the edge of the village and calls out her name, "Emily!"

"She's done for," Elijah said

Thackary grabs Elijah by the shirt and tells him, "Not yet! You wake my father! Summon the others! Go!"

"Emily!" Thackery calls out as he runs after her into the woods.

In the woods, Thackary manages to fall down several hills and wade through shallow creeks to get to the Sanderson home, and he sees his sister follow Sarah Sanderson into the house. Thackary looks in the window and sees Emily surrounded by the Sanderson Sisters, Sarah, Mary, and Winifred. Winifred is the leader of the sisters, she has red hair and dresses in shades of green. Mary is next, she's a little on the plump side. She has black hair and dresses in shades of red. Sarah, is the final sister, and she seems a little ditzy. She has blonde hair and dresses in shades of purple. They are all slightly old. Emily spots him and sits up. The sisters turn to the window but Thackery ducks out of sight. Sarah and Mary go and look out the front door to look for Thackeray, but he's hiding and they can't see him. Winifred throws open a window and looks around.

"Oh look, another glorious morning." She pauses, "Makes me sick! Sisters!"

"Yes, Winnie?" Sarah asked.

"Coming Winnie. Right away. Sorry." Mary said

"Must have been an imp." Mary goes over to her spell book and talks to it like a child, " My darling, my little book. We must continue with our spell now that our guest of honor has arrived. Wake up. Wake up, darling." the book wakes up, "Yes, well come along. There you are. Mary!

"Right here, Winnie. Right here. Sorry. " Mary said as she comes to her sister's side.

"Hello, hello," Winifred said to the book.

"I notice sister Sarah isn't helping, " she told Winifred

"I lured the child here. " Sarah stated.

Winifred grabs Mary's ear and said, "Leave her be, she has done her chore." She let's go of Mary's ear.

"You're right, I'm wrong," Mary said before She and Sarah make faces at each other.

"All right. 'Tis time!" Winifred announced. the book opens and flips itself to a certain page. "There it is." reading from the book "'Bring to a full rolling bubble. Add two drops oil of boil." she moves to pick up the oil of boil but Mary is there before her.

"I got it. It's heavy. You do that, I'll do this." Mary said as she adds the oil of boil to the cauldron.

"Six, but the hour with the herb that's red. Turn three times, pluck a hair from my head." Mary read from the book.

Thackary sneaks inside the cottage and watches the witches from the second-floor landing.

" Add a dash of fox and a dead man's toe. Oh, a dead man's toe and make it a fresh one. "

"Dead man's toe. Dead man's toe. " Sarah begins singing about the dead man's toe.

Mary walks up with a bowl of toes and sniffs one, "Fresh one." she tosses it into the cauldron. Then she and Sarah begin tossing toes at each other. Finally, Winifred has had enough and steps in to stop them.

"Will you two stop that!?" Winifred demanded. " I need to concentrate."

"Sorry." Mary apologized before turning to Sara, " She needs to concentrate." She pauses and takes a sniff of the air. She can smell Thackary.

"Newt saliva," Winifred said to herself.

"I smell a child," Mary informs her.

" What doest thou call that? " Winifred said as she points to Emily.

" A child?"

" Hah! Sisters, gather round. One thing more and all is done, add a bit of thine own tongue." Winifred tells them.

They each take a bite of their tongues and spit them into the cauldron which turns the purple into a green.

"Oh, Winnie, thou art divine." Mary commented.

"'Tis ready for tasting." Winifred takes a spoon and dips it in the potion. "One drop of this and her life will be mine." She pauses. "I mean, ours. All right, girl. Open up your mouth." she says to Emily while walking towards her with the spoon

"NO" Yelled Thackery as The sisters lookup surprised.

"A boy!" Sarah said surprised. Thackery then landed on the ground.

"Get him you fools!" Winifred commands her sisters.

"I got him! I knew I smelled a boy!" Mary said as she and Sarah chase him. Thackary manages to escape them and runs over to the cauldron.

"Get away from my potion." Winifred demands. Thackery turns the cauldron over, and the potion spills out. "Ahhh! My potion!

" Emily!" Thackary almost reaches his sister but Winifred hits him with blasts of electricity and he drops to the ground.

"Winnie? Winnie, look. "

Mary points at Emily who has somehow ingested some of the potion. Emily's life force is glowing around her.

"Sisters, prepare thyselves. 'Tis her life force. The potion works. Take my hands, we will share her!" Winifred said to them

" Oh Winnie, how generous of thee." Mary commented

The go over to Emily and begin to suck away her life force. When they are through Emily has grown very old and died. The sisters, however, are much younger now.

"Sisters, behold!"

"I am beautiful! Boys will love me!"

"We're young!"

"Well, younger." Winifred clarified. " But it's a start! Sisters!" The sisters begin to do a little dance.

"Winifred, thou art a mere spring of a girl." Mary said

"Liar. But I shall be a spring forever once I suck the lives out of all the children of Salem." Winifred then spots Thackery. "Let's view another batch. "

" You hag! There are not enough children the world to make thee young and beautiful." Said Thackery.

" Hag?" Winifred questioned "Sisters, did you hear what he called you? Whatever shall we do with him?"

" Let's Bar-B-Q and filet him. " Mary suggested.

" Hang him on a hook, and let me play with him." Sarah suggested.

" No! Book. Darling, come to mommy. Yes." Winifred said. the books float over to her) His punishment must be more foolsome. More lingering." SHe said to book. "Dazzle me, my darling." The book flips open to some pages) Amnesia, bunions, chill breaks, cholera. We can do better than that I think." the books flip again. "Yes, let's see what we have…oh! Perfect." she shuts the book and hands it to Mary "As usual. His punishment shall not be to die, but to live forever with his guilt.

"As what, Winnie? As what?" Sarah and Mary in union

"Jump back!" They do and she begins a spell." Twist the bones and bend the back itch-it-a-cop-it-a-mel-a-ka-mys-ti-ca trim him of his baby fat itch-it-a-cop-it-a-mel-a-ka-mys-ti-ca give his fur black as black just like thissssssssss."

They each hold their hands over Thackary and he begins to groan with pain. He shrinks down and we see that he has been turned into a black cat. Sarah goes to pet him and he swats at her. The others laugh. Suddenly there is a pounding at the front door. The other villagers have arrived.

"Open! Witches! Daughters of Darkness! Open this door." The man demanded.

"Hide the child," Winifred whispers to her sisters.

Mary covers Emily with a shawl and said, " Witches? There be no witches here sir."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. We are just three kindly old spinster ladies." Winifred tells them.

" Spending a quiet evening at home," Mary said caring on the lie.

" Sucking the lives out of little children." Sarah foolishly said. Winifred grabs her and tries to choke her. The villagers then break in and set the sisters out by a tree. The sisters have nooses around their necks, and are standing on barrels.

"Winifred Sanderson?" Mr. Binx said.

"Yes?" Winifred said.

"I will ask thee one final time. What hast thou done with my son, Thackery?" He asked.

"Thackery?" Winifred as she thinks about it.

" Answer me!" Demanded.

"Well, I don't know. Cat's got my tongue. " Winifred and her sisters have a good laugh.

"This is terribly uncomfortable," Sarah said in regards to the noose

"Sisters, sing." Winifred said and the sisters begin to sing, and as they sing Mr. Binx said, " Cover your ears! Listen to them not!"

A man holding the 'book' throws it down to cover his ears and the book lands right at Winifred's feet. It opens up and she sees the spell that it revealed to her.

"Fools! All of you! My ungodly book speaks to you. On All Hallow's Eve when the moon is around, a virgin shall summon us from under the ground. Oh, we shall be back. And the lives of all the children shall be mine." Winifred tells the villagers.

"If thou were anything like thee's youngest sister. You would be kind and tell me where my son is." Mr. Binx gives the signal and the barrels that the sisters are standing on are kicked out from under them. Thackery, now a cat, goes over to his father and rubs against his leg.

"Away! Away beast!" Mr. Binx said.

Thackary gives a mournful meow before it is picked up by a young woman, "Do not worry Thackery. I will help thee through thou's curse. We shall guard this house every all hallows eve to ensure that no virgin will ever summon my sisters." The young woman and Thackery then leave the woods and return to her home. But the story does not end there...


	2. Chapter 2

In a classroom of Jacob Baliey High School, Salem, Massachusetts, in the year of 1993, a room full of High School students sit listening to the teacher as she tells them about the Sanderson sisters. The teacher has long black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. She wore a white t-shirt with a black vest over it, jeans, black block heel boots, and a witches hat for class. If you told her she looked familiar or put a picture of a past resident of Salem you would find that she bears a striking resemblance. And the teacher's name is Lydia Jones.

"Poor Thackery Binx, neither his father, his mother nor anyone else ever knew what became of him, those 300 years ago. And so the Sanderson sisters were hanged by the Salem town folk. Now there are those who say, that on Halloween night, a black cat and the Ghost of Lydia Sanderson still guard the old Sanderson house. Warning off any who might make the witches come back to life!" She shouted and threw black Halloween confetti at the students causing them to scream in surprise before laughing, but one student didn't really care for it and was a little annoyed.

"Give me a break," He muttered.

The student's name was Max and he was your average teenager. He had brown hair and brown eyes and wears a tie-dyed t-shirt.

"Uh-huh. We seem to have a skeptic in our midst," She told the students before turning back to Max, "Mr. Dennison, would you care to give your California, laid back, tie-dyed point of view?"

The class laughs at her little joke.

"Okay. Granted that you guys here in Salem are all into these black cats and witches and stuff…"

"Stuff?"

"Fine. But everyone here knows that Halloween was invented by the candy companies. It's a conspiracy."

"It just so happens that Halloween is based on the ancient feast called All Hallow's Eve. It's the one night of the year where the spirits of the dead can return to Earth."

The class cheers and claps, and so does Lydia, "Point, Allison."

Max gets up and goes over to Allison with a piece of paper in his hand. He hands her the paper, "Well in case Jimmy Hendrix shows up tonight, here's my number."

The class groans and whistles. The bell rings. Allison takes the paper and then gets up and leaves. Max grabs his stuff and runs out of the room. Lydia gets her bag and helmet out from underneath her desk before leaving the room and heading out to her motorcycle.

In the schoolyard, Max is on his bike heading home and he spots Allison so he heads over to her.

"Allison."

"Hi," She greeted.

"Hi. Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you in class," Max told her.

"You didn't."

"My name's Max Dennison," Max introduced himself.

"Yeah, I know. You just moved here, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, last week," He replied.

"Must be a big change for you."

"Yeah, that's for sure."

"You don't like it here?" Allison asked.

"Oh, the leaves are great, but…I don't know, it's just all this Halloween stuff," Max told her.

"You don't believe in it?"

"What do you mean, like the Sanderson sisters? No way."

"Not even on Halloween?" Allison asked.

Max smiles and says, "Especially not on Halloween!"

"Well I think you should because Ms. Lydia is said to be a descendant of the fourth Sanderson sister," She holds up a piece of paper, "Trick or treat!"

Allison hands him the paper and walks off. He opens it only to see that she's written down his phone number and given it back to him. Max gets on his bike and goes home, during his route home, he goes through a cemetery. As Max rides through the graveyard and he runs into two other High School kids, Ice and Jay.

"Halt! Who are you?" Jay asked.

"Max. I just moved here," Max answered.

"From where?"

"Los Angeles," Max told them, but they give him a blank look, "L.A."

"Oh, dude…" Jay said.

"Tubular," Ice commented.

"I'm Jay, this is Ernie."

Ice grabs Jay, "How many times I gotta tell you…my name ain't Ernie no more, it's Ice. Ice.

"This is Ice," Jay corrected himself before Ice turns around and we see that the word 'ICE' has been cut into the back of his hair, "So, let's have a butt."

"No thanks, I don't smoke," Max told them.

"They're very health conscious in Los Angeles," Ice told Jay before both he and Jay laugh.

"You got any cash…Hollywood?" Ice asked.

"No."

"Gee, we don't get any smokes from you, we don't get any cash, what am I supposed to do with my afternoon."

"Maybe you could learn to breathe through your nose," Max suggested.

Jay thinks that is hilariously funny and busts out a laugh. He stops when Ice gives him a hard look.

Jay looks at Max's shoes, "Whoa. Check out the new cross-trainers."

"Cool. Let me try 'em on," Ice said.

Max goes to leave but Jay stops him. Jay pushed Max off his bike and Ice took Max's shoes off, before taking off his own, and puts them on. Max gets back on his bike and rides off.

"Later, dude!" Jay shouted.

"See you, Hollywood!" Ice called out.

A while later, Max arrives home and slams into the house. His parents are downstairs unpacking.

"Hey Max, how was school?" His mom, Jenny, asked.

"It sucked," Max replied.

"Hey, hey watch your language," His dad, Dave, told him.

"I can't believe you made me move here!" Max shouted as he stormed up the stairs.

"He wasn't wearing any shoes," Jenny told her husband.

"Well, must be some form of protest," Dave guessed.

The two heard a motorcycle pulling up to their house before hearing the engine cut off.

Jenny smiled and said, "She's here," She quickly goes to the door and opens it before the rider of the motorcycle had a chance to knock, Lydia!"

"Jenny!" Lydia greeted before they hugged," It's so good to see you."

The two parted and walked into the house.

"It's so good to see you too," Jenny said before gesturing to Dave, "You remember my husband, Dave."

"Of course," Lydia said before hugging Dave.

Jenny pulled Lydia into the kitchen before asking, "So, Lydia is there anyone special in your life?"

"No, not at the moment," She replied.

"I know that you haven't dated anyone since Will died, but I don't think he would want you to grieve him forever," Jenny told her.

"I know, but I haven't found anyone who piques my interest. But should I find that someone you'll be the first to know," Lydia told Jenny.

"Will you be at the Halloween dance tonight?" Dave asked.

"Oh, yeah. There could be some cute guys at the dance?" Jenny encouraged.

"Unfortunately, I already have plans. Grading and horror movie marathon, but if I finish early I'll head over," Lydia told them. She looked at her watch, "I better get going if I want to finish grading before it's morning. Bye."

"Bye."

Lydia left the house and got on her motorcycle, but she would only stay home for a short while because she lied to her friends, but she was truthful about having plans they were just different then one might have expected.

While that was going on, in Max's room, Max goes in and feeds his fish. It appears that someone is watching him from the closet.

"Hey, guys," He said to the fish before he goes and lays down on the bed," Oh…," He said to himself while holding a pillow, "…oh, Allison. You're so soft, I just wanna hug…"

Suddenly Max's little sister, Dani, dressed as a witch, bursts out of the closet screaming, "Boo!"

"Dani!" Max shouted annoyed.

"I scared you. I scared you! Haha!," Dani jumps on the bed and lays next to Max, "I'm Allison. Allison. Kiss me, I'm Allison."

"Mom and Dad told you to stay out of my room!"

"Don't be such a crab," Dani stood up and begins to jump on the bed, "Guess what?! You're gonna take me trick-or-treating."

"Not this year, Dani," Max told her.

"Mom said you have to."

"Well, she can take you," Max told Dani.

"She and Dad are going to the party at Town Hall."

"Well you're eight, go by yourself," Max goes over to his drum kit and starts playing

"No way! This is my first time! I'll get lost. Besides, it's a full moon outside. The weirdo's are out!" Dani goes over and gives him a hug, "Come on, Max. Couldn't you forget about being a cool teenager for one night? Please! Come on, we used to have so much fun together trick-or-treating. Remember? It'll be like old times."

" Dani, the old days are dead," Max told her.

"It doesn't matter what you say, you're taking me."

"Wanna bet?!" Max gets up from his drum set and goes to sit on the top stair of the staircase in his room.

"MOM!" Dani screamed.

* * *

 _ **Hi, everyone I'm sorry about the wait but I plan on completing this story this month. So, be on the look out for the next updates leading up to Halloween.**_


	3. Chapter 3

A while later, Dani and Max came down the stairs. Dani comes bounding down the stairs while Max was walking down sulkily.

"Let's go, hurry up. The bewitching hour's about to begin. That's very scary, wow!" Dave said to Dani, "What about you, Max, what are you supposed to be?" He asked.

"A rap singer," Max replied in a deadpan tone.

"Oh, well your hat should be on sideways shouldn't it," He turns Max's hat.

"Say Halloween," Jenny said as she held up the camera to the three of them.

"Halloween!" Dani and her dad said as her mom takes the picture.

* * *

A while later, Max is carting Dani around to different houses so she can go trick-or-treating. The people in Salem love Halloween and it's obvious in all the decorating everywhere. Max sits on the steps of the house waiting for Dani.

"Lighten' up, Max," Dani said to her brother.

"Can we go home now?" Max asked.

"No," She told him as he stood up.

Max spots Jay and Ice and some of their friends harassing the kids passing by for candy.

"Let's just go this way," Max said, but Dani ignores him and heads straight for Ice and Jay, "Dani!"

Ice holds up his leg so Dani can't pass, " Ding ding. Ding ding."

"Stop and pay the toll, kid," Jay told her.

"Ten chocolate bars, no licorice," Ice said.

"Dump your sack!"

"Drop dead, moron," Dani told Jay.

"Yo, twerp. How'd you like to be hung off that telephone pole?" Ice threatened Dani.

"I'd just like to see you try it. Cause it just so happens I've got my big brother with me. Max!" Dani called.

Jay and Ice are not impressed by this and Max walk up to them.

"Hollywood. Oh no," Ice said, pretending to be scared.

"So you're doing a little trick-or-treating?" Jay asked sarcasticly.

"I'm taking my little sister around," Max told them.

"That's nice. Whoa, I love the costume. But what are you supposed to be? A New Kid on the Block?"

"For your information, he's a little leaguer!" Dani told them.

"Whoa, little leaguer!" Jay and Ice fake a baseball play. Dani tries to walk by again.

Ice stops her, "Wait a minute. Everyone pays the toll."

"Stuff it, zit face," Dani said.

'Why you little…" Ice moves to hit Dani but Max steps in the way.

"Hey, Ice…"Max shoves a bag of candy at him, "Here. Pig out. Come on Dani, let's go."

Max and Dani walk off and continue trick-or-treating.

"And Hollywood…the shoes fit great," Ice said before he and Jay ramage through the bag.

* * *

Max and Dani walk up the steps to another house for more candy.

"You should have punched them," Dani told Max.

"They would have killed me," He told her.

"At least you would have died like a man."

"Hey! You just humiliated me in front of half the guys at school! So collect your candy and get out of my life!" Max yelled at her.

"I wanna go home! Now!" Dani begins to cry and storms off.

Max rushes off after her to another house where she stops and sits down on a hay pile in front of the house.

"Dani, I'm sorry. It's just that I hate this place. I miss all my friends. I wanna go home," Max said trying to apologize.

"Well this is your home now, so get used to it," Dani told him.

"Yeah. Give me one more chance?" He asked her.

"Why should I?" Dani asked.

"Cause I'm your big brother," Max replied making Dani laugh and they hug. Max looks up at the sky, "Whoa, did check that out."

"What?" Dani asked.

"Something just flew across the moon."

Dani looks up and Max jumps at her and scares her a bit, and they both laugh.

"Let's go, jerk face," Dani said with a smile.

They turn and look at the house, only it's a mansion, and say, "Whoa!"

"Check out this house," Max said.

"Ah, rich people. They'll probably make us drink cider and bob for apples," Dani said.

They nod to each other and go into the house. In the foyer, they look around and say, "Trick-or-treat?!"

They spot a huge cauldron full of candy and go over to it.

"Jackpot!" Dani cheered.

"Max Dennison," A familar female voice said.

Max looks up and spots Allison dressed in Victorian garb standing on the second-floor landing looking down at him and Dani.

"Allison!" Max quickly takes off his hat.

"Oh, Allison, huh?" Dani teased.

"I thought you weren't into Halloween," Allison said as she walked down the stairs and to them.

"I'm not, I'm just taking my little sister, Dani, around," Max replied.

"Well that's nice," She said.

"I always do it."

"My parents made him," Dani told Allison. Max nudged her.

"Do you guys want some cider?" Allison offered.

"No," Dani replied while Max replied, "Sure!"

Allison goes to get two cups of cider. One for her and one for Max. She comes back and hands the other cup to Max.

"Thanks. So, um, how's the party?" Max asked.

"Boring," She answered, "It's just a bunch of my parent's friends. They do this every year. I've got candy duty. By the way, Dani, I love your costume."

"Thank you. I really like yours too. Of course, I couldn't wear anything like that because I don't have any…what do you call them Max…yaboos?" Dani said causing Max chokes on his cider, while Allison laughs, "Max likes your yaboos. In fact, he loves 'em."

"I'm really into witches," Allison said as she gave Dani some candy.

"Really? Me too. We just learned about those sisters in school," Dani told her.

"Oh, you mean the Sanderson sisters?" Allison asked. Dani nods 'yes', " know all about them, my Mom used to run the museum."

"There's a museum about 'em?" Dani smiled while licking a lollipop.

"Yeah, but they shut it down because a lot of spooky things happened there," Allison told her.

"Well, why don't we go to this old Sanderson house?" Max asked. Dani shakes her head no, Allison looks at him, "Well come on, make a believer out of me."

"Okay, let me change. They'll never miss me," Allison said before she goes upstairs and Max watches her.

"Max, I'm not going up there. My friends at school told me all about that place. It's weird," Dani told her brother.

"Dani, this is the girl of my dreams," Max told her.

"So, take her to the movies like a normal person."

"Dani! Look, just do this one thing for me and I'll do anything you say. Please? Please?!" Max begged as he got down on his knees.

A wicked smile appeared on Dani's face before she said, "Okay, okay. Next year we go trick-or-treating as Wendy and Peter Pan, with tights, or it's no deal."

Max looks up the stairs deciding if it is worth it. Dani leaves but Max grabs her and answers, "Okay, okay, deal!"


	4. Chapter 4

In the dark night Max, Allison, and Dani walk up to the outside of the Sanderson Cottage.

"Legend has it that the of a hundred children are buried within these walls," Allison told Dani and Max.

"Oh, great," Dani said with a little fear in her voice.

Allison unlocks the door and they go in. It's pitch black.

"I can't see a thing," Dani said.

"Well there's a light switch around here somewhere," Allison told them.

Max finds a display of lighters and picks one up and lights it, "I found a lighter," He helps Allison find the light switch and the lights come on," Whoa!"

"Here's the original cauldron, and upstairs is where they slept," Allison said before They move over to where the 'book' is in a display case, "This is the spellbook of Winifred Sanderson. It was given to her by the devil himself. The book is bound in human skin and contains the recipes for her most powerful and evil spells."

"I get the picture," Dani said before she notices a portrait and points, "Whose that?"

Allison looks over to where Dani is pointing," That's Lydia Sanderson, the youngest sister, and the good witch. Legend says that her sisters were almost finished training her to be as evil as they are, but then the man she loved was murdered by the oldest sister, Winnifred Sanderson. Lydia changed her ways before it was too late and became a 'Saint' according to the people who lived in Salem 300 years ago. "

Max looks at the portrait and says, "Woah, you weren't kidding about Ms. Lydia being a descendant. They could be twins," He points to a black candle, "What's that?"

"Oh, that's the black flame candle," Allison whispered.

Max goes over and reads the sign by the candle," Black Flame Candle. Made from the fat of a hangman. Legend says that on a full moon it will raise the spirits of the dead when lit by a virgin on Halloween light," He pulls out his lighter, "So let's light the sucker and meet the old broads, "ro Allison, "Wanna do the honors?"

"No thanks," She replied.

Max moves to light the candle but is attacked by a black cat. He manages to throw the cat off and stand up.

"Stupid cat!"

"Okay, Max, you've had your fun. It's time to go. Come on, Allison," Dani said.

"Max, she's right, let's go," Allison agreed.

"Oh, come on, it's just a bunch of hocus pocus," Max told them.

"Max, I'm not kidding this time! It's time to go! Max, no!" Dani shouted.

Max lights the candle and the flame turns black.

"Uh oh," He said.

Suddenly the fake flames of the chandelier pop. The floorboards under their feet begin to move as a green light shines from below. Suddenly it stops

"What happened?" Max asked.

"A virgin lit the candle," Dani said stating the obvious.

All the candles in the house light themselves. The fire under the cauldron comes up and knocks them back. They hide as voices can be heard from outside. Dani hides behind the counter. Suddenly the doors burst open and three women, the Sanderson sisters, enter.

"We're home. Oh, sweet revenge. Do you see, sisters, my curse worked perfectly," Winnifred cheered.

While Sarah stayed near the door, Winnifred and Mary walked to the cauldron. Mary said, "Oh, that's because thou art perfect, Winnie. Oh, I knew I left this cauldron on, didn't I tell you? Oh, I knew it."

Sarah reaches up behind a pillar and brings down a rat tail, "My lucky rat tail! Right where I left it."

"But who lit the black flame candle?" Winnifred questioned before she spots her book, "Wake up! Wake up, sleepyhead. Oh, I've missed you. Did you miss me too? Come on now, we've got work to do."

"Winnie," Mary said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I smell children."

When they heard those three words Dani, Max, and Allison became frightened.

"Sick 'em," Winnifred ordered.

Sarah and Winnifred follow Mary, "It's a little girl. Seven, maybe eight and a half."

"Oh, let's play with her," Sarah begins her singing but Winifred claps a hand over her mouth.

The three sisters move over to the counter, behind which, Dani is hiding.

"Come out, my dear. We will not harm thee," Winnifred said.

"We love children!" She slams her hand down on the counter and Dani pops up. The sisters are taken aback by her witch-like appearance.

"I thought thou'd never come, sisters," Dani said.

"Greetings, little one," Winnifred greeted Dani.

"'Twas I who brought you back,' She told them.

"Imagine, such a pretty little…" Winnifred has trouble with the word, "…child."

"And she's so well fed isn't she, "Mary pokes at Dani, "Plump. Shish-k-baby."

Winnifred takes Dani's hand, "Tell me, dumpling, what is the year."

"1993," Dani told them.

Winnifred pushes Dani into a chair, "Sisters, we have been gone 300 years."

"Well, Winnie, how time flies…" Mary said.

"When you're dead," Sarah finished.

The sisters all laugh and Dani joins them. But they stop after a minute and look at her.

"It's been great fun, but I guess I better be going," Dani begins to stand up.

Winnifred pushes her back in the chair, "Oh, stay for supper."

"Oh, I'm not hungry," Dani told them.

"But we are!" Mary said.

Dani gets up, but the sisters grab her. They begin to struggle and Max jumps up to save his sister.

"Hey! Let go of my little sister," Max told the sisters.

"Roast him, Winnie," Mary suggested.

"No, let me, let me play with him," Sarah begged.

Winifred hits Max with a jolt of electric energy that throws him to the ground. him against the wall and off the ground.

"You, there!" Winnifred hits max with a jolt of electric energy that holds him against the wall, "I haven't lost my touch sisters!"

"Max!" Dani cried and momentary breaks free but Mary grabs her.

Winnifred hits Max again with electronic energy making his turn around to face her, "Hello. Goodbye," She hits him again and as she lifts her hands Max is lifted off of the ground.

Allison grabs a broom from the wall and calls out, "Mary!"

"Well hello!" Mary turns around and gets hit by the broom before falling. Allison grabs a pan and hits Mary on the head as she stood up and knocks her out.

Dani runs over and stands in front of Winnifred, "You leave my brother alone!

She hits Winifred and Sarah with her candy bag, they both go down, and Max is released from the wall. The black cat attacks Winifred.

"Sister Sarah, get this beast off of me!" Winnifred called out.

"Go, get out!" Max told Dani and Allison.

Allison and Dani run out of the house and they bump into a woman before falling to the ground. They looked at the woman who they bumped into and they knew who it was.

"Ms. Lydia? What are you doing here?" Allison asked.

"I'll answer you questions later, but for now we need to get away from here," She replied, " Where's Max?"

"He's inside," Dani answered.

In the Sanderson cottage, Max climbs up to the second floor and looks down at the sisters.

"You have messed with the great and powerful, Max, and now must suffer the consequences. I summon the burning rain of death," He told them.

"Burning rain of death?" The sisters look at him confused.

Max flips open the lighter and lights it.

"He makes fire in his hands," Winnifred said.

Max holds the flame under one of the sprinklers and suddenly the sprinklers go off.

"Oh, oh…the burning rain of death! Come on you idiots! Get to shelter! Come on, you fools!" Winnifred said. The sisters run for cover.

Max makes a run for it but slips on some water and the black cat jumps on his chest.

"Nice going, Max," Binx said with sarcasm.

"You can talk!" Max said with shock.

"Yeah, no kidding. Now get the spellbook! Come on! Move it!"

"Come on, do something," Mary begged Winnifred.

"It's the burning rain of death. Shut up," She told Mary.

Max breaks the glass around the book and lifts it out.

"My book," Winnifred tries to get to it, but Mary and Sarah hold her back, "He took my book! The book!"

Max runs outside with the book in his hands.

Dani sees her brother and calls out to him, Max! Max, over here! Come on! This way!"

Max follows the sound of his sister's voice and finds her, Allison, and Lydia.

"Ms. Lydia? What are you doing here?"

"Run, now. Questions, later," She told him.

All five of them run as fast as they can to get away from the witches trapped inside the cottage.

* * *

Binx and Lydia lead the kids to the cemetery.

"Whoa, whoa. This is a graveyard," Max said.

"It's hallowed ground. Witches can't set foot here," Binx told him.

"He talks," Max said to Dani and Allison who gave him a shocked look.

"Follow us," Binx said. They all enter the graveyard," Over here, I want to show you something. Give you an idea of exactly what we're dealing with."

Binx and Lydia stop, Binx sits on top of a gravestone that reads 'William Butcherson' Lost Soul.

"William Butcherson? Lost Soul?" Max read.

"Billy Butcherson was Winifred's lover, but she found him with her younger sister and their plans to run away together, so she poisoned him and sewed his mouth shut with a dull needle. So he couldn't tell her secrets, even in death. Winifred always was the jealous type," Binx told them.

"You're Thackery Binx," Allison realized.

"Yes,' He confirmed.

"And your Lydia Sanderson."

"I am," She confirmed.

"So the legends are true," Allison said.

"Well, come along. I want to show you something else," Binx told them and they followed him to another part of the cemetery.

Binx sits by the grave of his sister Emily, "Because of me my little sister's life was stolen. For years I waited for my life to end, so I could be reunited with my family. But Winifred's curse of immortality kept me alive. Lydia helped me figured out what to do with my eternal life. Now, I'd failed Emily, but I wouldn't fail again. When Winifred and her sister's returned, I'd be there to stop them. So, for 300 centuries Lydia and I guarded the house on All Hallow's Night when we knew some airhead virgin might light that candle."

Dani looks at Max, "Nice going, airhead."

"Hey look, I'm sorry, okay? But we're talking about three ancient hags versus the 20th century, how bad can it be?" Max asked.

"Bad," Lydia and Binx answered. Binx sees Allison going to look inside the spellbook and jumps atop of it, "Stay out of there!"

"Why?" Allison asked.

"It holds Winifred's most dangerous spells. She must not get it," Binx told her.

Max takes the book, "Let's torch the sucker, "He tries to burn it with the lighter, but the flames are repelled.

"You can't it's protected by magic. I tried to destroy that devil book centuries ago, even with my magic, but it was useless," Lydia told them.

They hear laughter and suddenly the Sanderson sisters appear on their broomsticks.

"t's just a bunch of Hocus Pocus," Winnifred mocked Max, "Sarah, "She points one way,"Mary," She points the other way. The sisters fly and surround the group.

"Max!" Dani screamed.

"Brave little virgin who lit the candle. I'll be thy friend," Sarah said.

"Hey! Take a hike!" Allison swings a tree branch at Sarah.)

"Ouch!" Sarah flies higher.

"Book! Come to mommy," Winnifred called.

The book lifts off the ground but Binx jumps on top of it, "'Fraid not."

"Thackery Binx, thou mangy feline. Still alive?" She questioned.

"And waiting for you," He told her.

"Oh. Thou hast waited in vain. And thou will fail to save thy friends, just as thou failed to save thy sister," Winnifred said before spotting Lydia," Ah, if isn't our sweet little sister who betrayed us to the people of Salem."

"I wouldn't have betrayed you if you hadn't sold your soul and killed the man I loved!" Lydia shouted.

Winnifred summoned a ball of fire from her hand and threw it at Lydia.

"Murus Adigo!" Lydia shouted as she grabbed the fireball, unharmed, and threw it back at Winnifred. Winnifred dodged it but almost fell off her broom.

"Grab the book!" Binx yelled.

Max grabs the book and they run away as Winnifred chases after them on her broom. As they were running, Mary was heading towards them on her broom and they ran to the right dogging her.

"They can't touch us here, right?" Max questioned.

"Well, they can't," Binx emphasized.

"I don't like the way you said that," Dani said.

They looked up at the three witches flying on their brooms above them when they heard Winnifred casting a spell.

"Unfaithful lover, long since dead. Deep asleep in thy wormy bed. Wiggle thy toes, open thine eyes. Twist thy fingers towards the sky. Life is sleepy, not to shy, on thy feet so say 'aye'."

Suddenly the ground where Billy Butcherson is buried begins to move. He bursts forth from his grave and is a zombie. Binx, Max, Allison, Dani, and Lydia scream and run. Billy turns and looks at his gravestone that says he's a lost soul and gives a grunt of annoyance. His mouth is sewed shut, so he can't say anything.

"Catch those children! Get up! Get out of that ditch," Winnifred ordered, "Faster!"

Binx leads the kids over to a hole of sorts that leads down underground.

"In here," He told them.

Dani slides down, followed by Allison. Billy almost catches up with them, but Max pulls back on a tree branch and lets it loose and it hits Billy in the head, knocking his head completely off.

"Yes!" Max cheered. Billy's body is standing and stumbles toward Max. Max follows after the two girls while Billy tries to find his head.

"I'm sorry, Billy," Lydia said before she followed Max.

Lydia and Max enter the crypt where Allison, Dani, and Binx had been worriedly waiting for them.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked Dani.

"Uh-huh."

"What is this place, Binx?" Max asked.

"It's the old Salem Crypt," He told Max.

"Here, take the book," Allison hands the book over to Max.

"It connects to the sewer and up to the street," Binx told them.

"Charming," Allison commented as she looked around.

Max looks up and spots some rats and other unpleasant things, "Oh, don't look up Dani."

"Don't worry, I won't," She said.

"Relax, I've hunted mice down here for years," Binx said, trying to ease everyone.

"Mice?" Dani said, sounding like she's gonna be sick.

"Don't worry, Dani. The mice won't bother us," Lydia told her.

Binx, Lydia, and the kids continued to make their way through the maze getting away from Billy.

"This way!" Binx shouted, "Come along, not much further. Which way, which way?" He asked himself, "Oh, down here."

They reached a manhole that leads to the surface.

"Up the ladder. Come on. Careful," Binx told them.

Max climes the ladder with Binx. Max lifts the manhole cover out of the way enough for Binx to hop out onto the road. But Max looks up in time to see the bus coming straight for them.

"Binx, look out!" Max called out before he ducks back under the manhole, but Binx can't get out of the way fast enough and he gets run over.

"Binx!" Dani cried.

A moment passed before Lydia, Max, Dani, and Allison climb up and see that Binx has been squished flat.

"Oh my god. It's all my fault," Max turns away.

Dani turns to Lydia and begins crying," Shhh, it's okay, Dani."

"Max, it's not your fault," Allison told him. As she, Lydia, and Dani watch, Binx inflates again until he's back to normal," Max!"

Max turns around and sees this.

"Oh, I hate it when that happens. What, I told you I can't die. Dani, you all right?" Binx asked, having seen her tears.

"Yeah," Dani answered smiling.

"Okay then, let's go," Binx said and they were off.

A while later, they spot a police officer on his motorcycle and run other to him.

"Officer! Officer!" Dani called.

"Officer, we need your help," Allison said.

"What's the problem?" The officer asked.

"Tell him. Go ahead," Dani said to Max.

"Well, um, well you see…I just moved here. Well you see…it's like this…I…I um…I broke into the old Sanderson house and I brought the witches back from the dead. See I even have the book," Max holds up the spellbook.

"You lit the black flame candle?" The officer asked Max.

"Officer, I can-" Lydia began but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Ma'am, but I asked the young man a questioned," The officer apologized before repeating his question to Max," You lit the black flame candle?"

"Yeah," Max answered.

The officer gets off his bike, "Okay, let's get on the sidewalk."

"And he's a virgin," Dani told the officer.

"Come here," The officer said to Max before asking quietly, "Are you a virgin?"

"Yeah," Max replied.

"Really?!" The officer said with surprise.

"Look, I'll get it tattooed on my forehead, okay?" Max said a little annoyed.

"Officer, this is not a prank," Allison told him.

"Really," Dani said.

"Hey! I put my life on the line to protect this community and you punks pull this? Get outta here," The officer told them.

"Come on, kids. Let's go," Lydia said.

"Take that cat with you."

The kids, Lydia, and Binx runoff. The cop gets back on his bike, laughing. A blond, dressed like a hooker, comes out of the liquor store.

"What's so funny Eddie?" The woman asked.

"Ah, just a bunch of kids yanking my chain," He told her as they both get on the bike," They thought I was a real cop." Now they both laugh.

The kids, Lydia, and Binx walk up to Townhall. As they do we see that the place is packed with people.

"Oh great," Max sighed, "How're we ever gonna find Mom and Dan in this place?"

They manage to get past the doorman and go inside to hunt for their parents. There are hundreds of people dressed up at this party.

"I'm gonna look for Mom," Dani said and walks off with Binx.

"I'll go with her," Lydia said before going after Dani.

Dani, with Lydia, looks around for her mother. Dani walks up to a person dancing low in an alligator costume.

"Mom? She asked the alligator, but the alligator shakes it's head and walks away. She finally spots her mother, dressed up like Madonna, "Mom? What are you supposed to be?"

"Madonna. Well, …you know…well, obviously. Don't you think," Jenny then noticed Lydia," Lydia? I thought you said you couldn't make it?"

"Changed my mind," She lied.

"Come here," Dani said.

"What?" Jenny asked as she leaned in.

"This cat here, Binx, right? He can talk. My brother's a virgin, he lit the black flame candle, the witches are back from the dead and they're after us. We need help," Dani told her mother.

"How much candy have you had, honey?" Jenny asked.

"Mom, I haven't O.D. I haven't even had a piece. They're really witches, they're gonna fly, and they're gonna eat all the kids in Salem. They're real."

Jenny looks around, "All right, let's just find your father."

The Sanderson sisters enter the party. Winifred keeps her eye on the singer who is singing 'I've put a spell on you' and Mary is bobbing to the beat.

"Slither about. Find them!" Winnifred told her sisters.

Sarah wanders off, while Mary stands there bobbing to the music until Winifred elbows her in the side. Then she too goes off to look for the kids. By this time Max and Dani have gotten their parents together and they are trying to convince them that the witches are real. Lydia spots her sisters in the crowd.

"They're here! They're here!," Lydia alerted the kids.

The kids look over and see Mary walk back up to Winifred.

"Did you find them?" Winifred asked Mary.

"Sorry," She replied

"Get out there and find them!"

"Nobody's here, Lydia," Jenny told her.

Max gives the spellbook to Allison, "Here. Hold this."

"Where are you going?" Allison asked.

"Max!" Dave called out as Max disappears into the crowd.

"Sarah!" Winifred called out before she whistles

Sarah, who has been making out with a guy dressed as a mummy quickly snaps to.)

"Bye!" Sara said to the guy before she runs back over to Winifred.

"Get over here. Did you find them?" Winifred asked Sarah.

"Find who?"

Max hops up on stage and motions for them to cut the music, "Hey man, cut the music. Cut the music!"

"Hey man, I'm in the middle of a song," The singer said.

"It's an emergency, only for a minute," Max told the singer and the music stops, "Will everybody listen up please?"

Everyone in the crowd, including his parents, Dani, Allsion, Lydia and Binx watch him.

"No, he's just getting everybody worked up," Dave said.

"Listen to him, he's fine!" Dani told her parents.

"Your kids are in danger," Max warned the crowd.

"What do you mean?" A cowgirl in the crowd asked.

"300 years ago the Sanderson sisters bewitched people, and now they've returned from their grave," The crowd laughs, "Hey man, I'm serious! It's not a joke!"

"All right, this has gone far enough," Dave said.

"Give Max a moment," Lydia told him.

"I know this sounds dumb. But they're here tonight. They're right over there!" Max points and a spotlight hits the sisters. The crowd draws back a bit in shock.

"Thank you, Max, for that marvelous introduction," Winifred said causing the crowd to relax. She begins to sing, "I put a spell on you, and now your mine. You can't stop the things I do…I like."

"No! No! Don't listen to them!" Dani shouted to the crowd.

"Been 300 years, right down to the day. Now the witch is back, and there's hell to pay, "Mary and Sarah go up onstage and become the back-up singers," I put a spell on you…"

"Good joke. Happy Halloween!" The singer said to Max.

"No, man, I'm serious," Max tired to tell him before he was pushed off stage.

"Yeah right," The singer said. Winifred hits a high note and the band starts playing again, "All right. Let's go guys!"

"Hello Salem! My name's Winifred, what's yours? I put a spell on you…"

"Binx, where are you?" Dani looks around.

Binx heads for them as Billy shows up and they run for Max and Dani's parents.

"Mom, Dad, thank god," Max said as he found his parents.

"Hey, Max, great show," His father said to him.

"Cover your ears!" Max and Dani told them.

Billy comes up and the kids, Binx, and Lydia run for it again and left the building.

"Oh, I wish we had the camera," Jenny said to her husband.

"Ah say into pi, alpha maybe upendi!" Winifred sang the magic words.

"Ah say into pi, alpha maybe upendi!" The crowd repeated.

"In comma-coriyama"

"In comma-coriyama"

"Hey hi, say bye-bye-i-i-i-i-i-i-i. Bye, bye," Winifred finished the song.

"Dance! Dance until you die!," Winifred and her sisters laugh. Everyone in the crowd begins to dance as the sisters leave.


	5. Chapter 5

The kids, Lydia, and Binx run down the alley with the witches in pursuit.

"Binx, come on!" Dani said.

Max kicks over some trash cans in frustration," That's really bad."

" Max, come on! Calm down," Allison told him.

"Look, I want you to take Dani back to your house and don't let her out of your sight!" Max told Allison.

"Max, I'm not leaving you," Dani told her brother.

Lydia sees the back door of the restaurant opening and says,"Hide!"

They duck for cover when a back door of a restaurant opens and one of the cooks comes out looking for a lobster.

"Okay guys, who's going for the jacuzzi," The cook said to the lobsters in the tank before he picks up one, "Yeah, Angelo, you're bad, "he goes back inside."

"Uh oh!" Binx said as he spots the sisters.

"Get down!" Max said.

They all hide out of sight as the sisters enter the alley.

"I smell…" Mary began.

"Yes?" Winnifred asked.

"Winnie, I smell…"

"Yes?"

"I smell…scrud," Mary said causing Winifred to give her a look, "Scrud. You know, it's a bottom dweller. You cook it sometimes with a little bit of bread crumbs, little bit of margarine, or oil, olive oil's ..."

Winifred grabs her and drags her out of the alley. Sarah stays and looks around at all the boxes and stuff.

"Sarah!" Winnifred called out.

Sarah quickly follows after her sisters. As soon as they're gone the group come out of hiding. Allison uses an oven to get her balance and the oven door swings open. She looks at it and then smiles at the others.

"I have an idea," Allison said.

* * *

The Sisters walk up to the deserted High School.

"What is this place?" Sarah asked.

"It reeks of children," Mary told her sisters.

"It is a prison for children," Sarah said.

Inside the school, they walk down one of the hallways. Max is in the principal's office talking on the microphone.

Max howls in the microphone before saying, "Welcome to High School Hell. I'm your host Boris Karloff, Jr."

In the hallway, the Sisters can hear him talking over the PA system.

"It's time to meet our 3 contestants. Sarah, Mary, and Winifred Sanderson. Read any good spellbooks lately?"

The sisters spot Binx sitting in the middle of the hall.

"Get him!" Winifred shouted.

They move towards Binx, but they stop when they hear a Lydia's voice.

"Hello, sisters, welcome to the Library."

The sisters head in the direction of Lydia's voice. They pause just outside of one of the big ovens that the art students use to harden their molds. They see in the giant oven is Lydia.

Lydia turns around to face them, "Hello, sisters."

Winifred gives the signal and the sisters all rush into the oven. But when they touched Lydia, she disappeared from their grasp. Suddenly the door to the oven is slammed closed by Allison. The witches scream in frustration. Allison hits the button and turns the oven on.

"Hot, hot!" Winnifred screams as she and her sisters burn.

The group rushes out of the school and rejoices in their victory, not noticing the green smoke that hovers above the chimney to the furnace.

"Farewell Winifred Sanderson! Burn! Burn!," Max cheered. "We did it Binx, we stopped them."

"I've wanted to do that for 300 years," Binx said. They watch Allison, Lydia, and Dani play a little further off, "Since they took Emily.

"You really miss her, don't you? Man, you can't keep blaming yourself for that. That happened so long ago."

"Take good care of Dani, Max. You'll never know how precious she is, until you lose her," Binx hops down from the tree and heads away.

"Hey Binx, where do you think you're going? Max asked. Binx looks at him, "You're a Dennison now, buddy. One of us."

"Come on Binx, let's go home," Dani said.

"Home!" Binx smiled.

"Home," Max said.

* * *

Max, Allison, Dani, Lydia, and Binx enter Max's and Dani's house.

"Mom? Dad?" Max called out.

"We got a new cat! Mom?" Dani called out.

"Well I guess they're still partying. Come on in," Max said to Allison.

"I'll stay here until they get back," Lydia told them.

The gang go in Max's room. Dani and Lydia lay on Max's bed and watches Binx drink some milk. Max and Allison are curled up in the corner.

"You're my kittie now. You'll have milk and tuna fish every day, and you'll only hunt mice for fun," Dani said to Binx.

"You're gonna turn me into one of those fat, useless, contented house cats," He said.

"You betcha!" Dani said. Binx hops up onto the bed, "You know Binx, I'll always take care of you. And my children will take care of you too. And their children after than, and theirs' after that. Forever and ever, and ever…" She dozes off.

The book opens it's eye. At that moment Allison wakes up and the book shuts it's eye. Max wakes up a moment later and Allison smiles at him.

"Hi," Max greeted.

"Hi," Allison stretches and then grabs the clock on the nearby shelf, "Oh my God. It's 5:00! My parents are gonna kill me,"she starts to put her shoes on, "I should go."

"I wish you could stay," Max said to her.

"Poor Binx," Allison said as she looks at Binx.

"Yeah, poor Binx. We owe him a lot."

"Yeah."

"Look, could we find some way to help him?" Max asked.

"The book? The witches used it to put the spell on him, maybe there's a way in here to take it off," Allison replied.

"I don't know, Binx told us not to open it."

"Well the witches are dead, what harm could it do?"

"Okay, just be careful," Max told Allison.

"I will. Hold my hand."

They hold hands and open the book. They don't see anything, but we see a magical light shoot up from the book and go straight up.

"Nothing weird so far," Allison said.

Max and Allison are still looking in the book.

"Oh, listen to this," Allison begins reading, "Only a circle of salt can protect thy victims from my power, "Suddenly Binx jumps on the book and slams it shut, "We were just trying to help you."

"Well don't! Nothing good can come from this book. Got it?!" Binx warned them.

"Maybe we should go now," Max suggested.

"Okay," Allison said.

"I'll take Allison home," Lydia told them as she quietly got up from the bed.

They walk out of the room and into the hallway. Max goes over to his parent's room and looks in.

"Mom? Dad?" Max turned to Allison and Lydia, "They're still not home. That's weird. They must be having a great time."

"I don't know, something's not right. I'd feel a lot safer going home if we had some salt," Allison said.

"Good idea, Allison. Salt has been used for protection," Lydia said.

In the kitchen, Max looks around in the cupboard for some salt. He finds some and drops it down to Allison.

"Salt," Max said. Allison reads the side of the container, "Well, what's it say?"

"Oh, it says to form a circle of salt to protect from zombies, witches, and old boyfriends," Allsion joked.

"And what about new boyfriends?" Max asked grinning.

Lydia shooked her head as Allison and Max move to kiss but they pull back as they hear a sound from upstairs.

"Dani!" Max yelled.

They run upstairs. burst into the room. It appears that Dani is asleep under the covers.

"Max, the book is gone! I'm telling you, something's weird," Allison told him.

"Something doesn't feel right," Lydia said.

Max pulls the covers back, "Dani, wake up!"

"Trick or treat!" Sarah screamed when the covers moved to reveal her.

Allison screams as Max jumps back. Winifred, Mary, and Dani come out of the closet. Mary is holding Dani captive and Winifred has the book.

"Looking for this," Winnifred said.

The book opens it's eye and looks at Max. Max jumps back with a yell. Winifred opens the book and a ball of energy hits Max in the back and he goes down.

"Boy down," Sarah laughed.

"Allison use the salt!" Lydia told her.

Allison quickly forms a circle of salt around herself.

"Salt! What a clever little white witch. But it will not save thy friends. No. Come sisters, the candles magic is almost spent, a dawn approaches," Winnifred told them.

"Max! Let me go! Put me down!" Dani screamed.

The sisters burst from Max's room, and both Lydia and Allison are knocked back by the power.

"Dani? Dani! Max!" Allsion said, she and Lydia rushed over to Max, "Are you okay? Come on, get up!"

"Where's Dani?" Max asked them.

Max, Lydia, and Allison listen as Sarah sings. The rush over to the hole in the room the sisters created and saw all the children in the town begin to head towards the sisters cottage.

"Hey! Hey you guys! Don't listen to her!" Max shouted to the children, but they are under a spell and do not hear him.

"Max, Allison, we have a plan," Lydia told them.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"My sister said "The candle's magic will soon be spent, a dawn approaches." The black flame candle only brought them back for this one Halloween night. And unless they can steal the lives of children, when the sun comes up, they're dust," She explained.

"Yeah, but how can we make the sun come up?" Max asked, "They've got Dani. We need a miracle."

"Simple. The same way you fooled them with the burning rain of death," Lydia smirked.

Max pulls his parent's car out of the garage and tries to make his way around the children that are walking very slowly in the street.

"Hurry, okay. Oh, watch out!" Allison told Max.

"Come on! Get out of the way! Move it!" Max yelled at the children in the street.

* * *

After a long strip, they made it to the Sanderson Cottage. Lydia told the plan to Max and Allison. Max and Lydia rushed out of the car and to the door of the Cottage. Suddenly Max bursts in the front door.

"Prepare to die!" Max shouted at the sisters, "Again."

"You, you have no powers here, you fool," Winnifred told Max before saying to Lydia, "And I highly doubt you would risk the live of the child, Sister."

"Hollywood! Ms. Lydia!" Jay cheered.

"Maybe not, but there's a power greater than your magic, and that's knowledge," Max told Winnfired.

"Come on, man," Jay groaned.

"And there's one thing that I know that you don't."

"And what is that, dude?" Winnfired asked Max sarcastically, Mary and Sarah laughs at that.

"Daylight savings time," Max and Lydia said.

"Daylight savings time," Mary said sarcastically.

Suddenly a pink light begins to shine behind Max and Lydia. It looks like the rising sun and so the react in a panic, they all try to run from the light while Max and Lydia unties Dani.

"Max! Ms. Lydia! Get me out of here!" Dani said.

"The sun!" Winnfired exclaimed.

"It hurts!" Sarah exclaimed.

The sisters all collapse to the floor and lay there in a heap.

"Get Binx," Dani told Max.

Max grabs the bag that Binx is in and they head for the door. Max pauses and dumps the cauldron over spilling the potion.

"Hot! Hot cat! Hot cat!" Binx exclaimed.

"Hey, let me outta here," Jay said to Max.

"Help! Hey, Hollywood. Help us out here," Ice said.

Max reaches up and takes his shoes off of Ice's and said, "Tubular."

Dani, Lydia, and Max run outside, but Dani pauses just outside the door.

"Max, I wanna see her turn to dust," Dani said, but Lydia grabs her hand.

"Later, Dani," Lydia told her.

Lydia, Dani, and Max turn when they hear Allison whistling.

"Pump it!" Dani said. They run over to the car, "Allison! "She and Allison hug."

They all get in the car and Lydia in the driver's seat.

"Come on! Move it!" Max yelled.

"Step on it!" Dani yelled.

Lydia put the car in reverse and back out onto the road before putting it in drive and going as fast as she could.

"Are they following us?" Lydia asked them.

Allison takes a look, "No!"

"Good," Max said with a sigh of relief.

Suddenly Winifred pulls up next to the passenger side window.

"Pull over! Let me see your driver's permit," Winnifred laughs and then tries to pull Max out of the car, but the girls hold onto him, "Resisting arrest?"

Max is able to disentangle himself from her. He flings out his hand to fend of another attack and Winifred is knocked into some bushes. They all cheer.

As she continues to drives, Lydia whispers a spell, "Bring together my prince and me, let him fall on bended knee. I summon him to my side, that he may take me to be his destined bride."

* * *

The car pulls up to the gate of the cemetery and they hop out.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Binx said.

They quickly head for the gate so that they can get on hallowed ground.

"Go go go! Run!" Max yelled.

They get inside the gate, but Billy has finally caught up with them and he grabs ahold of Max.

"Max!" Dani cried.

"No, wait Dani!" Binx told her.

Max pulls out a switch blade and he and Billy fight.

"Run, Dani, run!" Max yelled.

The girls and Binx run off. Winifred, Sarah, and Mary finally arrive. They hover over the cemetery. Billy has managed to get Max into a head-lock of sorts.

"Billy! Kill him if you must, just bring me that child! That Dani! And put some wiggle in it you putrid festering sore," Winnifred ordered.

Billy takes Max's knife and cuts the strings that hold his mouth shut.

"Don't dawdle, come along now!"

Billy takes a very deep breath through his mouth.

"Come along now! Kill him! Do it now!" She ordered.

"Wench!" Billy said. Winifred looks surprised, "Trollop! You bucktooth, mouth rind, firefly from Hell! Winifred shrieks in outrage. Billy says to Max, "I've waited centuries to say that."

"Say what you want, just don't breath on me," Max said with disgust from the smell of Billy's breath.

"Billy! I killed you once. I shall kill you again you maggotly mouth peasant. Hang on to your head!" Winnifred and her sisters fly off.

A little bit later Max has caught up with the girls. Billy walks right behind him.

"Max, come on!" Dani said.

"Max, come on, move out of the way!" Allison said.

Both Allison and Dani move as though to attack Billy.

"No, no wait! Wait! No! No. He's a good zombie," Max told them.

Lydia moves closer to Billy and he stands frozen in awe of Lydia. She places a hand on her cheek and he leans into her hand.

"Oh, Billy," Lydia begins to cry and hugs him,"I've missed you so much."

"As have I, Lydia. Every moment without you in my life has been toruture," Billy told her.

"Come on. We'll have to hold them off until dawn. It's our only hope," Binx told them.

Lydia and Billy break their hug.

"Hi, Billy," Dani said.

Allison pours a circle of salt around Billy's open grave. Max takes a few practice swings with a tree branch. Lydia prepares herself to use the full power her has.

"You'll be safe in here," Billy told Dani.

"Thank you," She said.

"You okay Dani?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Fine," Dani replied.

Billy helping Dani into the grave, "All right then. In we go."

"For every witch, in every hour, Send us now the greatest power. Brick and mortar, wood and stone, Protect our center, protect our home," Lydia casted a spell on Billy's grave.

"Here they come! Billy, Lydia, guard Dani! Max, Allison, spread out!" Binx told them.

Allison and Max spread out as the witches flew closer to them, and Winnfired closer to the grave.

"For the last time, prepare to meet thy doom!" Max swings at Winnifred and she laughs. You little pest, I've had enough of you."

She grabs ahold of his stick and tosses it and Max aside. Sarah and Mary have gone off to fight Allison. She faces off with Billy, who is still guarding Dani.

"Go to hell!" Billy shouted.

"Oh, I've been there, thank you. I found it quite lovely," Winnifred said.

Winifred takes a nosedive and aims right for Billy, but at the last moment she curves her broom upward and knocks off Billy's head. Dani gives a shriek and then crawls out of her safe haven to get his head.

"Billy, I think you dropped this," Dani said.

"Dani! Get back in the Grave!" Lydia shouted and summons a fire ball ready to throw it at her sisters.

Max and Allison reach the grave only to find it empty.

"Oh God." Allison said

Winifred spots Dani out of the grave and she heads right for her.

"Max!" Dani screamed.

Winifred catches Dani and takes off with her.

"Dani!" Max yelled.

"Bye bye, big brother, " Winnfired laughs to Dani, "All right, you little trollymall, "She whips out the vial"

"Hold on, Dani!" Binx told her.

"This'll teach you to call people ugly. Open your mouth. Open your mouth, I say!" Winnifred demanded.

Binx takes a running leap up a tree and lands right on Winifred. He knocks the vial out of her hand. She then tosses him to the ground. Max manages to catch the vial before it hits the ground.

"Give me that vial!" Winnifred demanded.

"Put her down or I'll smash it," Max threatened.

"Smash it and she dies!" Winnifred warns.

"Max!" Allsion yelled.

"No!" Billy and Lydia grab hold Allison.

Max makes a quick decision and downs the potion.

"Max no!" Dani cried at her brother.

Max tosses the empty vial away, "Now you have no choice. You have to take me."

Winifred lowers herself to hover only about a foot off the ground. "You are a fool to give up thy life for thy sisters," Winnifred tosses Dani down and grabs Max by the front of his shirt.

"MAX!" Dani cried.

Allison, Lydia, and Billy rush over to Dani.

Winifred and Max struggle and Winnifed called, "Sisters! Sisters!"

"Winnie, I'm coming!" Mary flies right by Allison, Billy, Lydia, and Dani and they grab the extension cord from the vacuum and hang onto it.

"Hold! Harder! Come on!" Allsion said.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Winnifred told Max.

"Sarah!" Mary called for help.

Sarah flies over and tries to help Mary get free. Meanwhile, Winifred is trying to suck Max's life force.

"Let go, now!" Lydia yelled.

They let go and Sarah and Mary fly high up into the air. Max knocks Winifred's hands from him and they both fall to the ground. Winifred landing face-first into some grass. She gets up and crawls over to Max. She picks him up off the ground and still tries to suck away his life force. He continues to struggle with her. Meanwhile, the sun begins to rise. Winifred looks down and realizes that she's on hallowed ground and she begins to turn to stone.

"Book!" Winnifred cried before she turns completely to stone. Max finally manages to free himself and he falls away from the statue. Up In The Air, Both the sisters are hit with the sunlight.

"Winnie! Good-bye!" With a flash of purple, Sarah is no more.

"Uh-oh. Bye-bye!" With a flash of red, Mary is no more.

Winifred's statue explodes in a flash of green and the kids all quickly turn away and shield their eyes. Binx, very quietly dies. His mission is over. The group, not realizing that Binx is gone, look at the sunrise with a newfound respect.

"Max! Max, are you okay?" Dani asked her brother as she and the other rushed over to him.

"Yeah, I think so," He replied.

"You saved my life."

" Well, I had to, I'm your big brother," Max told her.

"I love you, jerk face," Dani told him.

"I love you too."

They both hug, then Dani helps him up.

Billy looks at the rising sun before looking at Lydia with a sad look on his face, "I wish we could spend more time together, my love."

"Perhaps we can. I found a spell that may work," Lydia told him before she spoke the spell, "Hear these words, hear my rhyme bless these two in this time. Bring them both into the fold, help them now cross love's threshold."

Within moments of the spells being cast, Billy's decaying skin was turned into living flesh. Lydia knew the spell had work, her dreams had come true her love had returned back to life. Billy looks at his hands before touching his face. He smiles at Lydia before pulling her close to him and kisses her.

Billy breaks from the kiss and says, "I've waited centuries to do that."

"Come on," Dani said before looking around,"Where's Binx? Binx? Binx?" She spots him on the ground Binx.

"He's gone. He's gone, Dani," Allsion told her heavy with a heart.

"But he can't die remember. Wake up, Binx. Binx, wake up. It's like last time," Dani begged before asking Lydia, "Is there a spell that can bring him back?"

"I'm sorry, Dani. There isn't," Lydia said with a heavy heart.

"Dani, come on, please don't be sad for me," Thackery told her.

They all look up and see Thackery Binx standing there as a ghost. He's been freed by the witches' death.

"Binx, is that you?" Dani asked.

"Yeah. The witches are dead, my soul's finally free," Thackery replied. Dani continues to cry, "You freed me, Dani, thank you. Hey Max, thanks for lighting the candle."

Max smiles and nods.

"And Lydia, thank you for helping me through all these centuries."

"Your welcome," Lydia said.

"Thackery, Thackery Binx," A little girl's voice called out.

They all turn and see the ghost of Emily Binx looking for her brother.

"It's Emily!" Thackery said thrilled. He leans in close to Dani, "I shall always be with you," She nods and he kisses her cheek.

Thackeray turns and walks towards his sister, but he pauses for one last look at his new friends. Max gives him a wave.

"Thackery Binx, what took thee so long?" Emily asked her brother.

"I'm sorry, Emily. I had to wait 300 years for a virgin to light the candle," He apologized.

Emily and Thackery walk through the gates into heaven. Max, Allison, Lydia, Billy, and Dani watch with a smile.

* * *

Happy Halloween!


End file.
